All Too Well
by vengeancelay
Summary: Joonmyun, dia pria yang terlalu sempurna...


Lebih dari 5 tahun aku mengenali Joonmyun. Selain dia adalah teman masa SMA ku, dia juga pacarku. Tepat 2 tahun yang lalu. Aku ingat sekali, hari itu sedang hujan deras. Kami sama sama terkurung di toko buku dekat kompleks tempat tinggalku. Bukan, kami bukannya pergi berdua, hanya tidak sengaja bertemu.

"Joonmyun, kau kemari juga? Apa yang kau beli?" Aku sedikit mengintip dibalik kantung plastik transparan yang dia tenteng. Dia tertawa lepas menatapku seolah aku objek lucu. Dia memang selalu begini.

"Dasar kau tidak berubah, aku hanya membeli beberapa buku untuk skripsi."

Aku mengangguk paham. Tentu saja dia sangat sibuk mengingat dia adalah mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran. Sedang aku lebih tertarik di bidang perekonomian.

Benar saja, beberapa tahun kemudian dia menghubungiku dan memberi tahu kalau kini dia menjadi dokter residen tahun pertama.

"Aku jemput jam 8 ya? Bisa?" Tanyanya.

"No worries."

Baru saja, dia mengajakku ke restoran yang baru dibuka tak jauh dari rumahnya. Kami biasa menganggapnya sebagai pesta kecil kecilan.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" Tanyanya saat tangannya sibuk mengiris ngiris daging lembut steak. Aku menyingkirkan butiran jagung yang berada di atas daging steak ku.

"Menunggu hasil skripsi dan yah, kementerian mengirimku penawaran kerja kemarin." Aku tersenyum sangat lebar membuatnya ikut tertawa.

"Bagus kalau gitu, nah, gimana kalau kita juga pesan eskrim jumbo. Sepertinya malam ini kita akan sulit berjalan, double parties!" Dia menyerahkan piringnya dan menukarnya denganku. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu lagi mengiris ngiris steak.

Kadang dia juga bisa bersikap kekanakan dibalik sikap dewasanya. Tipikal Joonmyun.

"Menikahlah denganku." Pernyataan tegas Joonmyun membuatku terpana. Bagaimana tidak? Aku benar benar tidak memperhitungkan kejadian ini.

Sejam yang lalu Joonmyun menjemputku dan mengajakku untuk pergi ke sebuah yayasan yang banyak sekali anak anak disana. Joonmyun adalah donatur tetap yayasan itu. Ya, dia satu dari sedikit orang sangat kaya di Seoul.

Sambil tertawa, dia menggendong seorang bocah laki laki yang mengidap kelainan jantung. Umur bocah malang itu kurang lebih 2 tahun. Bocah itu tertawa setelah Joonmyun mencubit pipi gembulnya. Aku ikut menggelitik kakinya.

"Dia menyukaimu!" Ucapku senang.

Seperti biasa, dia hanya tertawa.

Kami duduk di bangku taman yayasan ketika hampir semua anak sudah tertidur di bawah sinar bulan yang belum bulat sempurna.

Dengan lembut, dia menggenggam tanganku membuatku menatapnya bingung.

Dan disinilah dia melamarku.

Dia terlalu sempurna.

"Tentu saja." Jawabku tenang. Seolah hatiku sudah mempersiapkan sejak awal.

Gaun putih terusan membentuk tubuhku. Make up tipis menutup wajahku. Tak lupa rambutku yang sengaja di geraikan saja dengan hiasan tiara kecil.

Joonmyun menyambut tanganku dari gandengan appaku.

Mencium bibirku lembut didepan semua tamu.

Benar benar hari yang sempurna. Meski sempurna, membuatku diam diam berharap jangan pernah berakhir, tetap saja aku bersumpah dalam hati kalau ini hanya akan terjadi sekali sepanjang hidupku. Dengan Joonmyun disisiku, tentu saja.

Joonmyun membeli sebuah apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar mengingat aku menolak untuk tinggal di apartemen besar dengan alasan sulit membersihkannya.

Apartemen kami pilih karena kami bekerja di Seoul, kota metropolitan yang menjanjikan. Aku di kantor kementerian perekonomian, dia di rumah sakit swasta terbesar.

Benar benar kehidupan yang diidam idamkan semua orang.

Dimalam pertama kami, dia bahkan bertanya padaku apakah aku siap. Tipikal Joonmyun.

"Joonmyun, kau dimana?" Aku menghubunginya sebab jam kini menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Aku bergelung diatas kasur kami dengan handphone di genggamanku.

"Sedang diperjalanan pulang, kau tidur duluan aja sayang. Aku tahu kau capek."

"Gak mau. Aku tunggu ya."

Dia tertawa diseberang sana.

Sepiring cokelat dan segelas susu pisang tersaji di meja makan. Aku menatap penuh nafsu dan menggigit cokelat berbentuk beruang, mengunyah sambil menyeruput susu pisang. Mungkin ini adalah sarapanku yang terbanyak.

"Makanlah pelan pelan, kau ini." Aku mendengar tawa Joonmyun yang baru keluar dari kamar dengan kemeja hijau tua dan celana kainnya. Dia duduk tepat disebelahku sambil mencium puncak kepalaku sayang.

"Joonmyun, kau menggangguku."

Memang, emosi wanita hamil sangat sensitif dan labil. Meski masih berusia beberapa minggu, tetap saja ngidam ini itu sudah muncul. Aku harus mencium bibir Joonmyun tiap kali ingin dibelikan sesuatu. Salah satu syarat katanya.

"Joonmyun...kenapa dia...jack...tenggelam. Kasihaaan...huaaaa!" Aku menangis setelah menonton Titanic bersama Joonmyun tengah malam. Aku membangunkannya demi menonton film yang sudah 5 kali kutonton sebelumnya, sebelum menikah tentu saja.

Joonmyun tersenyum dan mengusap kepalaku yang berbantalkan pahanya.

"Rose aja gak nangis sepertimu." Ejeknya. Aku memukul pahanya pelan sambil tetap menangis. Memalukan memang kalau mengingat ingat kejadian ini, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Ini bawaan orang hamil.

Joonmyun memang selalu menghubungiku jika dia ingin pulang. Memastikan apakah aku sudah tidur atau belum. Selalu menuruti keinginan bayi kami, lebih tepatnya keinginanku karena yah...apa yang bayi tahu tentang makan ramyun di jam 2 dini hari?

Joonmyun selalu ingin menjadi suami yang terbaik. Selalu mencari cari apa yang kurang untuk kami dan bayi kami.

"Apa kita perlu membuat kamar di lantai dua?" Suatu malam Joonmyun bertanya membuatku terkekeh.

"Umurnya bahkan belum sebulan Joonmyunniee~"

Semua ini terlalu baik, terlalu sempurna...

Sampai pada saat aku menyadari ada yang aneh dengan sikap baik Joonmyun.

Dia sering tidur memunggungiku, tapi setelah menyadari hal itu dia langsung buru buru membalik tubuhnya menghadapku dan memelukku.

Dia juga pernah melupakan dompetnya saat ingin kerumah sakit, padahal aku tahu saat itu tidak ada panggilan darurat untuknya, seolah ada yang dipikirkan selain rumah tangga kami.

Aku berusaha tidak berpikiran yang aneh aneh sebelum benar benar memperhatikan sikap Joonmyun. Bukan, dia bukannya tidak sayang lagi, dia tetap peduli seperti dulu. Tetap khawatir apakah tidak apa aku memakai high heels itu, meski tingginya hanya 3 sentimeter. Dia masih memikirkanku.

Tapi suatu malam, dia pernah termenung duduk diatas kasur kami setelah pulang dari rumah sakit. Saat itu aku memang sengaja pura pura tidur.

Besoknya setelah aku tanya, dia cuma bilang kecapekan.

Mungkin memang benar, mungkin dia hanya kelelahan dibalik jadwal jadwal prakteknya dan aku hanya berpikiran buruk terhadapnya...atau,

Dia benar benar memiliki masalah yang tidak boleh aku tahu...

"Joonmyun, kau lelah bersamaku?" Tanyaku ketika kami berbaring diatas kasur mencoba untuk tidur. Dia menoleh dan menatapku. Jangan salahkan aku, bayi ini yang mendorongku untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu?"

Dia menelusupkan lengannya dibawah kepalaku dan aku menyamankan diri di pelukannya.

"Gak...cuma, aku merasa kau lebih sering melamun akhir akhir ini. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Hanya masalah pekerjaan..."

Aku tahu ada apa apa, maka dari itu aku sengaja menggunakan jam makan siangku hanya untuk mengunjunginya dirumah sakit dengan membawa bekal kesukaannya.

Dan aku benar benar ingin menyalahkan diriku sediri karena bersikap ingin tahu. Sebab kini, genggaman pada bekal Joonmyun hampir terjatuh karena tanganku bergetar. Kakiku yang tadinya melangkah ringan, terasa lebih berat. Ingin rasanya menutup kelopak mata dan membukanya kembali serta menyadari bahwa itu hanyalah delusiku.

Tapi sayang, ini terlalu nyata untuk disebut delusi.

Joonmyun berciuman dengan Yixing, nama dokter yang selalu terbawa kedalam cerita cerita Joonmyun ketika dia memberitahuku apa apa yang terjadi dirumah sakit.

Yixing sempat sedikit terkejut dan meremas lengan kemeja Joonmyun, namun akhirnya dia juga ikut terbawa.

Aku melangkah mundur satu satu dan rasanya aku menyesal sudah memakai high heels 5 sentimeter hari ini.

Perlahan, kata 'Sempurna' yang dulunya menggambarkan siapa dirinya, mulai memudar dalam pandanganku.

Aku menyesal dulu telah berkata,

"Semuanya benar benar terlalu sempurna."

"Joonmyun...mungkin berpisah adalah jalan terbaik." Kataku tenang setelah genap seminggu kami tidak berbicara. Awalnya Joonmyun bingung dengan perubahan sikapku sampai pada hari itu aku mengatakannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau aku menikah dengan seorang gay."

Joonmyun tidak berani memelukku ketika kami tidur disatu kasur. Joonmyun tidak lagi bertanya tentang menu sarapan yang kuinginkan untuk bayi diperutku. Ah, benar...bayi kami.

"Maaf...maaf..." Hanya kata itu yang diulang ulang Joonmyun ketika kami berjalan menuju pengadilan untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

"Aku akan menanggung semua biaya untuk membesarkan anak kita. Dan kumohon jangan menolak." Ucapnya ketika kami pulang dari pengadilan. Aku menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, aku memang membutuhkan itu."

Aku meminta waktu sebulan untuk tinggal di apartemen ini. Sebab aku harus mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli yang baru...dan jauh dari sini. Meski Joonmyun memaksaku untuk tetap tinggal disini sedangkan dia yang akan pindah, aku menolak. Apartemen ini atas namanya, tentu aku tak berhak. Aku sadar akan status kami yang bukan suami istri lagi.

"Ini Yixing, Zhang Yixing." Joonmyun mengenalkannya padaku. Aku yang memintanya. Aku hanya ingin tahu. Hanya itu.

Kami duduk di ruang tengah.

Aku menyuguhinya sirup leci kesukaan Joonmyun dan aku.

"Maaf, penampilanku jelek." Aku tertawa sambil mengelus elus perutku yang sedikit buncit.

Dia membalas dengan tertawa canggung.

"Jangan begitu, status kita bertiga saat ini sama, teman, jangan canggung begitu dan habiskan minumannya." Ucapku. Aku merasakan tatapan Joonmyun mengarah padaku ketika aku menyebut kata 'teman'.

Zhang Yixing orang yang baik. Dokter yang lebih senior dari Joonmyun tapi tetap rendah hati. Pria berkulit pucat yang jarang berbicara dan lebih senang mendengarkan. Kebiasaannya menggigit ujung jarinya meninggalkan kesan imut dibenakku. Sesekali dia tertawa menceritakan kejadian memalukan yang pernah dialaminya waktu kecil.

Zhang Yixing...dalam hati aku sedikit bersyukur meninggalkan Joonmyun dengan orang seperti dia.

Apa seharusnya aku tak boleh begini?

Meski dalam hati, aku ingin menangis saja, lebih memilih untuk mengurung diri dikamar dan enggan menatap wajah Joonmyun...tapi aku sadar aku tidak boleh seperti itu. Menjadi seorang gay juga bukan kehendak Joonmyun sepenuhnya, aku tahu itu. Itu adalah kelainan hormon yang bisa saja mengenai siapapun termasuk suamiku...mantan suamiku.

Lagi pula aku tidak mau membebani bayi kami dengan emosi emosi negatif seperti itu. Dengan kata lain, aku harus selalu tampak bahagia. Karena itu tugasku sebagai calon ibu dan juga...orang tua tunggal.

Aku tidak akan lupa dengan sumpahku mengenai hari pernikahan yang hanya akan terjadi sekali sepanjang hidupku.

Aku terkekeh pelan melihat tawa Yixing karena lelucon yang Joonmyun katakan.

"Harusnya aku menyuruhmu ikut bersumpah juga..." Bisikku pelan dengan senyum yang terlampau tenang.


End file.
